Le voyage de Morgane : L'aventure Commence
by Mo-le-chat
Summary: Morgane jeune dresseuse de 17 ans veux devenir une grande journaliste pour raconter Christo un journaliste quelle adore. Mais elle va croiser de nombreuse personnes et surtout se retrouver face a la team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

Alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, je continuais de dormir sous ma couette jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne, tonalité à fond et que, comme d'habitude je sursaute !

« bonjour ville Griotte ! Beugla la petite machine  
- rahhhh .. laisse moi ! M'énervai-je. Je cherchais à frapper mon réveil mais ma main était bien trop loin et le radio continuait de déblatérer des âneries.  
- aujourd'hui il fait beau et ...

- oui ben merci j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait beau ..grommelai je une nouvelle fois.

Au loin j'entendis ma mère crier.  
-Bon tu vas te lever petite feignasse ! et baisse le volume de ton réveil tu veux !  
Je criait que oui tout en me demandant bien pourquoi mon réveil était si fort ! mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir car la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit a la volée et ma mère posa mon linge propre sur le bureau qui se trouvait en face de mon lit .

-Tiens! Choisis bien ce que tu emmènes c'est ton dernier jour ici .alors prends le mieux pour toi. Et puis tu ne prends qu'une seule paire de chaussures et une seule écharpe ! M'explica ma petite maman mais ces simples mots me firent sortir de mon lit à la vitesse de la lumière et protéger ce que j'avais de plus cher ! mon placard...  
-On en a déjà parlé ! d'accord pour deux paires de chaussures mais jamais ! au grand jamais tu ne me sépareras de mes écharpes !

Ma mère souffla , je savais ce qu'elle allait dire mais je ne pouvais pas me séparer de mes 37 écharpes...

- Mais Morgane ! tu ne vas pas emmener 37 écharpes dans un sac voyons ! tu dois y mettre à manger ! ta brosse à dents, ton sac de couchage, ta boite de ...

Pendant que ma maman énumérait tout un tas de choses inutiles, mes yeux se posaient une dernière fois sur les murs et les meubles de ma chambre. Mon grand poster de Christo, le reporteur que j'idolâtrais et qui m'avais donné envie d'écrire des chroniques pokémon, était la au dessus de mon bureau où se trouvait toute une pile de vêtements fraîchement apportée ! Je tournais la tête pour regarder ma penderie ou tous mes trésors étaient exposés : des chaussures a en perdre la tête , des t-shirts, des jupes , des robes. Dans le haut du meuble, toute une suite de photos étaient alignées : le mariage de mes parents à Carmin-sur-Mer, la naissance de ma sœur aînée Emy déjà partie avec son petit ami et puis moi avec l'oeuf de ma Pikachu dans les bras

Tout cela allais me manquer...

je me dirigeais vers une boîte d'où je sortais une paire de petite ballerines marrons avec de petites fleurs dessus que fourrais dans mon sac de voyage. En me retournant je vis ma mère me tendre les bras.

-tu es une grande à présent en age et en taille .Elle se mit a rire., Et j'ai hâte de lire les articles de la grande Morgane Sarks dans les plus grand journaux .Regarde comme tu as grandi ! tu as 17 ans ! Une grande brunette aux yeux noisette ! Mais dis moi, tu vas faire craquer tous les mecs ! Une fois de plus elle pouffa de rire. Allez, fais ton sac et quitte la maison ! Dit t'elle en imitant les sergent chef

-compris chef ! Nous nous remirent a rire. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre pendant que je prenais tous se dont j'avais besoin.

Après mettre habillée d'une jolie tunique marron clair et avoir enfilée un jean en velours couleur taupe ,je récupérer ma brosse a dent dans la salle de bain , plier plusieurs robe , des tas de t-shirt , un jean noir, un pantalon en lin marron , deux pull au ça ou je traverse des période de grand froid et plus de la moitié de mes écharpes. Je fermais péniblement mon sac et me dirigeais alors dans le salon ou m'attendait ma Pikachu , petite boule de poile jaune , qui mangeait tranquillement sa nourriture spécial pokemons. Elle me sauta dans les bras au moment ou je poser mon énorme sac sur la table en chaîne ou déjeunée mon papa , il me sourit et me souhaita bonne chance pour mon voyage.

Je l'embrasais sur le front et serrais ma mère dans mes bras puis quelques minutes plus tard, je partais de la maison, ma pikachu me suivant : elle était folle de joie et moi aussi. J'attendais se jour depuis tellement d'années que je quitter la ville a une vitesse folle.

-Alors pikachu ? Ma petite bestiole me regarda des étoiles plein les yeux. On l'attendait ce jour!  
-"Pika pika" me répondit elle, je prenais ça pour un oui.

Je sourit et regardait la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Mon voyage pouvait enfin commencer !

Mo'

Est bien voila un premier chapitre , court et je m'en excuse mais c'est mes début alors un peu de tolérance ^^ , mais ne vous inquiéter pas les 14 chapitre qui suivent ( car je les ai déjà écrie 15 chapitre ) sont un plus long !

Bon et bien j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Ma pikachu marchait devant moi sur la route 30. Elle s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir : les arbres, les fleurs etc... Pendant ce temps, je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien faire...

« Il faut que je me trouve un compagnon de voyage ! Dis-je à Pikachu qui ne m'écoutait pas du tout . Si je n'ai pas de dresseur à prendre en photo ou de coordinateur à filmer pendant un concours, je ne pourrai jamais devenir l'égale de Christo ! » A ce nom, Pikachu tourna la tête, je lui souris : je savais bien que ma petite bestiole était éperdument amoureuse de Willy, le Pikachu de Christo ... Ahhhh Christo .. Ses beaux cheveux brun, ces petites lunettes, son sourire ravageur et puis son c... alors que je divaguais un peu trop, je senti mon corps basculer vers le sol.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh ! Hurla une voix derrière moi ! En fait non : sur moi. J'avais touché le sol et était tombée sur un truc mou ..je me mis à hurler moi aussi en comprenant sur quoi j'avais atterri !  
- Non de Zeus ! J'ai écrasé Pikachu !  
-pika pika ?  
- J'entends encore sa petite voix! Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage ...  
- Pikachuuu ! »

C'est alors que je relevai la tête qui était contre le sol et je vis la langue de Pikachu me lécher le visage ...

« Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te tomber dessus mais je me suis pris les pieds dans un chenipan et ...

Mon visage blanchi , mon interlocutrice ( toujours sur moi .. ) venait de dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre... Je n'étais pas tombée sur pikachu vu qu'elle était en face de moi, mais j'étais bien tombée sur un Pokémon... Je me soulevais, soulevant en même temps la cause de la chute et de la grosse bouillasse verdâtre qui se trouvait sur ma tunique marron...

- Eh bien tu as eu de la chance ! Le chenipan a du s'extirper et tu ne l'as pas étouffé ! Quelle chance il a eu dis donc !  
- Oh oui incroyable chance ! C'est fou !

Je me tournais vers la personne qui me devait 18poké$ , c'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui tranchaient avec ses yeux bleus. Elle portait sur elle un joli cache cœur rayé kaki et vert avec en dessous un maillot blanc et un jean clair. Des habits simples mais qui lui donnaient une super allure. Mais bon, même si elle avait bon goût je lui en voulais, non de Zeus! J'avais presque tué un Pokémon !

- je m'appelle Marina ! Et ça c'est ma Goupix. Elle montra machinalement ses chevilles sans tourner la tête.  
- Magnifique ! Elle a le pouvoir de disparaître ?  
- Quoi ? Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ça disparaît pas un Pokémon !  
- Bah alors il serait bon de te prévenir qu'elle n'ait pas à côté de toi !

Marina me regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle devait sûrement penser que j'étais maboule mais très vite elle comprit que Goupix s'était sauvée. Mais son regard se calma d'un coup. Elle pointa un doigt sur Pikachu puis sur Goupix que je voyais a présent très nettement .

- Eh bien Marina dis-je en me relevant, je suis ravie de te connaître, moi c'est Morgane! Je ne te sers pas la main car je suis pleine de gélatine de chenipan mais on va dire que le cœur y est !  
- Oh , j'avais pas vu l'état de ta tunique ! Je vais te nettoyer , mais j'ai plus de mouchoirs, me répondit-elle un peu gênée.  
- C'est pas grave, j'en ai dans mon sac, la poche de devant .  
- Ah oui j'en ai un !

Elle essuya ma tunique mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire grand-chose. Pourtant ça ne me tracassait plus trop car la couleur du mouchoir qu'elle agitait devant moi me dérangea,

- C'est étrange mes mouchoirs ne sont pas...cette couleur... Oh non ! Oh non non non !

Marina comprit tout de suite son erreur quand elle regarda de plus près se qu'elle avait pris pour un mouchoir. Son visage se tourna vers moi puis vers le bout de tissu.

- oh Morgane je,je, je n'avais pas vu, c'est un foulard po..po..po  
- Oui pokefarda ! Et en plus c'est un modèle de 1993...

Voilà, elle avait multiplié 18poke$ par 4, mais elle avait l'air tellement désespérée que je ne ressentais aucune colère.

- euf, bah , je te rembourserai ! Quand j'aurai gagné la ligue Pokémon ou bien des concours!  
-Euh...ok si tu veux mais je dois aller à Mauville. Je dois ... Tu as dit ligue Pokémon !  
-Oui ! Tu veux m'accompagner ? Je suis toute seule et j'aimerais bien que ... comme ça je peux te rembourser de temps en temps  
- euh ! OK ! Oui si tu veux ! Ça marche !  
- c'est vrai alors tu me détestes pas, même si je t'ai bousillé deux de tes vêtements?  
- Non enfin c'est pas grave. Écoute, je pense que tu es une fille cool ! Alors on peut faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble. Et puis Pikachu et Goupix s'entendent super bien on dirait !

En effet les deux Pokemons s'amusaient bien, ils se comprenaient.  
Je regardais Marina , elle souriait. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pousser cette jeune fille a partir en voyage et a me foncer dedans.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air méchante voir même plutôt sympa, Notre voyage aller sûrement nous amener a rencontrer d'autre personne , mais moins violemment enfin je l'espérais .

Mo'

Et voila encore un chapitre un peu court mais comme je les dit précédemment sa ne vas pas tarder a devenir un peu plus long ^^

Dite moi se que vous en penser pour le moment !

Des bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

« - Alors ! Pourquoi tu es partie de ta ville natale ? Me demanda Marina intriguée. Tu as quand même 17 ans, et tu commences juste à parcourir la région ! Moi ça fait bien longtemps que je voyage avec mes Pokémons !

Ses grands yeux me regardaient, attendant une réponse super géniale ! Celle-ci me mis mal à l'aise ... Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre la vérité, elle allait se foutre de moi. Je rougi... Je réfléchit sur le fait qu'elle allait me voir tous les jours, et qu'on resteraient ensemble, alors bon autant se lancer tout de suite.

- Bah euh... Je sentais mon cœur battre à la vitesse de l'éclaire mais je réussi à articuler tout bas, c'est à cause de .. Trop top !  
-Trop top ? C'est quoi trop top ? C'est une nouvelle marque de fringue ? Vu que apparemment tu apprécies les vêtements et aussi les écharpes ! En faite ça t'avance a quoi d'en avoir autant ?  
- euh et bien je sais pas trop .. C'est vrais que c'était une bonne question la réponse me vint naturellement. Je suppose que pour moi c'est un accessoire indispensable, comme une collection! Il y a bien des personnes qui collectionnent des timbres, alors pourquoi pas les écharpes ...  
- moué ... » Marina semblai septique mais au moins elle avait oublié « Trop top »

« - et alors c'est quoi trop top ? Me dit-elle au bout d'une minute de réflexion.

Dommage ... je dégluti, j'allais passer pour une idiote mais bon ça ne foudroie pas les gens sur place comme Don Juan.

- Et bien c'est quelqu'un ...  
- Tu appelles quelqu'un Trop top ? Elle me sourit .C'est étrange mais en même temps chacun son surnom, moi c'est bien Marinou , alors pourquoi pas trop top ! Et toi c'est quoi ton surnom ?  
- Ah moi c'est Mo', ça rend mieux que Moumou ou Organe ... mais Marinou pour toi c'est mignon !  
- Ouais! J'aime bien aussi ! » Elle fit un grand sourire et nous reprîmes la route.

Nous arrivâmes à Mauville , moi espérant que la conversation se termine là, mais Marina n'avait pas lâchée l'affaire de « Trop top », et me demanda pourquoi il était surnommé ainsi , si c'était quelqu'un que j'appréciais, qu'on allait croiser ... Je voulais rire mais en même temps me cacher... Marina était cool mais je ne la connaissais pas très bien et exprimer mes sentiments devant une inconnue ne m'enchantais pas plus que ça.

« - Alors alors ! je suis sur que c'est ton chéri ! Ah, tu vois, tu rougies comme une petite tomate ! Ahaha voilà pourquoi tu ne parles pas trop de tes motifs de voyage ! Et bien vois-tu, je vais te dire un secret ! Ses yeux se mirent a pétiller ! Moi aussi je suis partie pour une personne que j'aime ...  
- Vrai? ! Elle secoua la tête. Moi qui avait peur que tu te moque de moi ! Je suis soulagée !  
- Tu vois ! Je pense qu'en fait on va bien s'entendre ! J'ai eu des doutes au départ...  
- Moi aussi mais en fait on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! » Je lui souris en me disant que enfin mon voyage commençait comme je le voulais !

Une fois dans le centre de Mauville, nous cherchâmes un petit troquet pour manger. Nous trouvâmes vite ! C'était le seul de la ville! La table prise, je commandais une grande salade composée et Marina un steak accompagné de ratatouille. Je pris la nourriture pour mes pokémon : des petits onigiri au saumon pour Pikachu qu'elle partagea avec Gégé mon Goupix et aussi celui de Marina , et bien sûr un onigiri au tofu pour mon minidraco . Marina nourrit elle aussi ses Pokémon.  
Nous discutâmes de tout de rien : elle m'expliquât qu'elle voulait retrouvé un coordinateur qu'elle appeler tête de salade ( décidément les surnoms ). J'en déduisis qu'il devait avoir les cheveux verts... Dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler de lui, ses joues avaient pris une couleur rosée ; elle était amoureuse, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !  
En l'écoutant parler, je tournais la tête pour regarder les autres personnes qui mangeaient dans le restaurant. Une jeune fille mangeait toute seule. Elle avait les cheveux bruns clair tirant vers le roux à mi-épaule et elle souriait à son Osselait à qui elle donnait à manger. Ce qui me frappa le plus, c'est la montagne de nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle : des plats de toutes sortes mais sans viande : elle était sûrement végétarienne, comme moi. Elle dû sentir que je l'observais car elle se tourna vers moi, je détournai la tête et continuais de parler à Marina, de mes parents, de ma sœur éleveuse d'évoli sur la route de Doublonville.

Mais très vite je senti une présence à côté de moi. Marina releva la tête. Elle demanda si il y avait un problème, je compris que c'était la serveuse et me retournais pour lui demander l'addition mais me retrouvais alors nez à nez avec un Osselait ! Je levais les yeux lentement en pensant que j'avais fait une connerie, mais je croisais le regard de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, au lieu d'y voir de la colère, j'y vis une légère note de surprise.

« - vous ... tu .. Euh .. Mo' ...? Bégaya-t-elle  
- oui c'est moi. Pardon je vous connais ?  
- euh c'est vous qui écrivez la chronique histoires en tous genres dans le Pokémon news reporteur ?  
- tu écris une chronique Pokémon ? Me questionna Marina ! C'est Trop top !  
- Ou ça ? Je me tournais vers Marina pleine d'espoir. Tu as vu Trop top ?  
- non en fait je voulais dire c'est génial que tu écrives un chronique Pokémon ...  
- ah... ( l'espoir retombe ) Enfin oui j'écrivais mais c'est fini le magazine a fermé...  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Cria la jeune fille ! Oh Morgane je suis votre plus grande fan !  
- je ne savais pas j'avais des fan .. Dis-je tout bas à Marina pour qu'il n'y est qu'elle qui entende, elle haussa les épaules, les yeux ronds.  
- Je m'appelle Nina ! J'habite ici à Mauville! Je pars pour mon voyage d'apprentissage!  
- euh ...ouais, je vois, ça demande du courage.. Lui répondit Marina toujours un peu choquée par le cri de Nina ..

De mon côté, j'étais aux anges! J'avais une fan ! Bon d'accord juste une ! Mais ça voulait dire que mes articles n'étaient pas trop mauvais ce qui voulait dire que Christo le plus grand journaliste de tout les temps allait peut-être les apprécier...

- Mais... tu voyages toute seule ? Demandai-je tout d'un coup intéressée par mon interlocutrice.  
- Euh ben oui .. Je n'ai rencontré personne pour le moment!  
- Bah pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ? Dis-je en même temps que Marina. Nous nous regardâmes puis nos rires résonnèrent dans le restaurant.  
- Nous allions reprendre la route ! Viens avec nous! Je cherche des dresseurs pour écrire des articles sur eux, alors un de plus un de moins !

Nina sauta de joie au moment ou Marina me donna son argent pour que je puisse payer.  
Une fois sortie du restaurant, Nina m'expliqua l'incroyable finesse de mes écrits, tous les moments où elle avait éclaté de rire dans sa chambre. Marina me demanda plus d'explications sur mes chroniques, nous papotâmes comme si nous avions toujours été amies !

- Je dois affronter le champion de Mauville, dit Marina quand nous passâmes devant l'arène.  
- OK! Mais je pense qu'elle est fermée jusqu'à demain. Il est tard on devrait aller au centre Pokémon et prendre une chambre. Expliquai-je en voyant les horaires sur la porte ..  
- Pourquoi aller dans un centre pokémon alors que l'on peut aller chez moi ? Demanda Nina  
- Moi je veux me coucher alors n'importe où temps qu'il y a un lit !expliqua Marina en baillant.  
-Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis fatiguée, ça a été un longue journée...  
- Bon est bien tout le monde chez moi ! Cria Nina.

Mo'

Bon voila un chapitre un peu plus long ! Avec l'apparition d'une nouvelle amie !

En espérant qu'il vous plairas !

Plein de gros bisous !


End file.
